Mistakes
by TorresBenson.Lover
Summary: Everything started with a truth or dare game...


A/N- I'm sorry that I start stories but I don't finish them! This one is gonna be different cause I already wrote everything and I process to finish everything very soon!

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or the show bla bla bla shonda does'

Callie's POV

Me and Mark were on the cafeteria with Owen, the cafeteria was empty, we had nothing to do and we were all very bored so, like always I had a brilliant idea.

"What if we all play a game?"

"I am in" Owen said.

"I'm in but what game should we play?" He asked me

"Obviously truth or dare!" I said with a giant smile in my mouth because truth or dare WAS my favorite game "so Owen you start!"

"So mark truth or dare?" Owen asked.

"Always dare!" Marks said with a smile on his face like he was an hero and that made me laugh.

"I dare you to kiss Torres for 30 seconds with tongues out!" Owen smiled.

*Really why always us!*

"Easy nothing that I had never done before!"

He comes closer to me, he putted his hands on my waist and I immediately put mines around his neck. He started to kiss me I opened my mount to let him do is dare but I was a little bit afraid. It's was not like I had never done it before wit him but I have Arizona, my girlfriend that I'm deeply in love with, but that doesn't make me hate his kisses, it's impossible to hate is kisses, he's such a good kisser... GOD I'm not gonna lie I love when he kisses me!

After the 30 seconds that to me seemed 2 we broke up the kiss but staid close to each other.

I bite his ear and then he kisses my nose.

Maybe a lot of people don't understand what we two have or what we two are but the truth is that we are who we are, we like to be close to each other and to play with each other like kids do, I am happy with it and he is the best friend that I could have.

It was is turn.

"Torres! Dare, dare or big dare?"

"Hey that's not fair!" I protested.

"I thought that you were hardcore!" He said smirking.

"I am that's why I'm gonna chose big dare!" I said and at the same time I slapped his arm.

Mark smiled "I dare you to dance in your underwear in the middle of the waiting room!"

"Easy my friend, Callie Torres and 'dancing in her underwear' are best friends!"

He smiled.

I took of my scrub pants and shirt, I was wearing a white lace bra with matching panties that looked really god on me because of my skin color, I went to the waiting room and I started to dance, moving my hips like there was no tomorrow. When I finished my '30 seconds dance party' in my underwear I saw that mark had filmed everything.

"You're gonna delete that!" I sad.

"Or what?" He teased.

"Or I will break all your bones and then I will fix them in a very painful way for fun!" I said.

He smiled "not gonna delete this little treasure!" I just slapped his ass playfully and rolled my eyes.

"Ouch!"

Owen laugh.

We went back to the cafeteria, already with my clothes on, I said "my turn! Owen truth or dare?"

"Truth!" He said.

"Baby!" Mark said.

"So Owen what was the weirdest place that you had sex in?" I asked.

"Maybe in the conference room..." He said.

"Really? The weirdest place that I had sex in was in my car while I was waiting for my burgher while I was talking on the phone with Chefe Webber, remember Torres?" He said smirking.

I just rolled my eyes.

It was Owen's turn. "Torres truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I said cause I'm always in for fun and challenges.

"I dare you to make mark a lap dance!"

"I like that dare!" Mark said.

"Shut up you have a girlfriend!" I sad

*but not has hot has me!*

I almost sat on top of mark, I started to swing my hips, I put my hands in his abs, I took of my shirt in a very sexy and slow way. He was looking at me with the eyes that he normally had when we were having sex in old times or when he was turned on. I saw that he was liking so I decided to tease him, I grand one of his hands and put it on top of my breast, I was driving him crazy! I took of his hand and my pants, I moved my hips for a wile and then I finish the lap dance and put my clothes back on.

"My turn again!" I sad.

"Mark I dare you to kiss Owen on the lips!"

"Ew! I'm a straight hot guy! It would ruin my reputation as manwhore!" He said.

"And then I'm the one that's not hardcore!" I sad to try make him change is mind.

"Okay..." He said has he bent over and kiss Owen quickly on the lips.

I started to laugh at their faces they were both red with embarrassment.

"I need a drink! Who wants?" I asked.

"Me" mark said

"I will pass" Owen said.

I went to the bar and grabbed two bottles of tequila.

I came back.

"I want my bottle!" Mark said.

"Ask gently!"

" I can't when it comes to alcohol!"

" so that means no drinks for you!" I said.

"Please Callie" he said making puppy dog eyes.

I handle him the bottle and smiled.

"Thank you my love." He said kissing me on the lips

"What was that for? You and I both have girlfriends!" I tried to be mad but like I said before I love when he kisses me.

"yeah we have" he said and then he get close to my ear and whispered "I may have a girlfriend but she's has hot has you and her lips are not has sweet has yours" then he bite my ear.

'Oh god he's so hot and... Callie Torres you have a girlfriend that you're deeply in love with so stop thinking about Mark and his sweet lips!'

"Can we continue the game in the on-call room cause the cafeteria it's getting full?" Mark asked.

"Yeah!" Me and Owen both said.

We went to the on-call room and sat on the floor.

Suddenly Owen's pager started to beep.

"i have to go see ya!"

"Bye!" Mark and I both said.

"So Torres I dare you to get drunk with me!"

This wasn't a truth or dare game anymore it was a dare or dare game.

We started to drink and the last thing I remember was our bodies together in a bed, we making love, we making something that we didn't made since long time ago.

Our bodies were close, so close that they almost were only one, he released himself inside of me, it was intense, suddenly someone entered the room... It was Arizona!

*Oh my god*

I tried to talk but I was too drunk, after a wile I fell asleep.

Arizona's POV

"Where the hell is Calliope?" I asked to myself.

I was walking down the hallway when I saw Owen.

"Hey did you saw Callie?" I asked.

"Yeah! She was in on-call room 3 with Mark and me but then my pager started to beep, she is probably still there. I have to go a trauma is coming!" He said running to the hospital front door.

I went to the on-call room and opened the door and I saw the only thing that I wasn't expecting to see, I saw Callie and Mark in a bed having... I can't even say it, They were so close to each other, their bodies were moving so in sync, she...she was moaning his name, it was so intense. How could she do this to me?! I know that this isn't new for them, I know that they had done that a million times before but now they are not single, she has me and he has Lexie. I felt tears running down my face, I let get out a little sob and then I got out of the on-call room I couldn't see it anymore.

I just run of to the nearest on-call room and broke down in tears and sobs.

Mark's POV

I start to wake up, my head looked like I had something inside it jumping, I tried to get up but I was not alone, I had a body on top of me I thought that it was Lexie but then when I looked to it I saw the big mistake that I had done.

"Oh god what did I do?!"

I looked at her she was peacefully asleep, she looked like an angel, she looked beautiful... 'I can't think about her like this she's my best friend and I have a girlfriend!'

"Callie sweetie wake up!" I said.

"Arizona 5 more minutes!" She said half asleep.

"Callie you have to wake up it's Mark, wake up!" I said.

She started to open her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, when she looked at me her face told me everything.

"I know! What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"OH god we cheated on our girlfriends! What are we gonna tell them? Oh god!" She was panicking.

"Calm down Cal we will figure this out!" I tried to calm her down.

"Figure this out?! I cheated on my girlfriend!" Callie started to cry she really loved Arizona.

'I hate seeing her cry, it brooks my heart every time I see her sad...' I hugged her tight to try to calm her down.

"Oh god!" She said.

"Callie we could keep this to ourselves, they don't have to know, it was a mistake."

"I know but it's not fair for them..." Callie said and she was right it wasn't fair for Arizona and Lexie.

"So we tell them?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She simply said.

She sat on the edge of the bed, naked, looking to the wall and suddenly she gets up and starts dressing herself.

"Where are you going?" I asked still in the on-call room bed.

"I'm gonna talk with Arizona!" She said as she got out of the room.

"What am I gonna tell Lexie?" I said to myself.

Callie's POV

I looked everywhere but I couldn't find Arizona, I was checking on a on-call room and I finally saw her, her back wes turned to the door so I couldn't see her face.

"Hey Arizona we need to talk! Last night I..." I was cut off by Arizona.

"I know what happened last night cause I entered in that on-call room while you were cheating on me!" She yelled at me.

She turned around and I could see the anger and the sadness in her eyes.

Oh my god what happened? I don't even remember a single detail of last night!

"Arizona it was a mistake! We were both drunk, I don't even remember what happened! I'm sorry that you had to see that!" I said with tears falling down my checks.

"You're sorry! You were moaning his fucking name! How can you be sorry?! You cheated on me! I don't care if you were drunk or not, if you remember it or not I just know what I unfortunately saw! It's over calliope I can't forgive you after what you did to me. Bye calliope I love you!" She yelled and then walked away.

I just sat in there crying.

What did I do? I was so happy! I had a great life and now everything is fucked up because of a freaking game!

Mark's POV

I was trying to find Lexie, I looked in the waiting room, she wasn't there I looked in the locker room, she wasn't there, I looks in the cafeteria and finally I saw her in a table with Meredith and Cristina.

"Hey Lex can I talk with you?"I asked nervously.

"Of course baby! What do you wanna tell me?" She said.

"Can we talk privately?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said.

We went to a closet.

"We need to talk!" I said.

She started to kiss my neck but I pulled away.

"Lexie this is serious!"

"What?" She asked a little mad cause it was the first time that I refuse ti have sex with her.

"Last night Owen, Callie and I were playing truth or dare..." He was cut off by Lexie.

"Why are you telling me that?" She asked.

"Can you please let me finish? So, we were playing truth or dare and we end up drinking more than we were supposed to drink, and this morning I woke up naked in a bed with Torres, I'm sorry Lexie!"

"You what?!" She yelled at me.

"I had sex with Torres last night, I'm sorry it was a mistake a drunk mistake, I don't even remember what happened!"

"Oh I'm gonna kill that bitch! I'm gonna kill Torres!" She yelled.

"No please don't do that she stronger than you, I'm sure you don't wanna fight with her. I've seen her fight before, poor guy..."

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?!" She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry and I love you!"

"This, our relationship is fucking over because if you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me!" She yelled and walked away.

Oh god this is so fucked up!

I left the closet I needed to find Torres.

I checked on the on-call room we woke up in, she wasn't there I checked on next door on-call room and there as she, laying on the bed crying.

I entered the on call room and laid on the bed wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sorry!" I said as she rested her head on my chest.

"I talked with Arizona she broke up with me!" She said between sobs.

"I also talked with Lexie..." She turned her heat and looked into my eyes waiting for me to continue, "and she broke up with me!" I said sadly.

We hugged each other for a while.

"Can I and Sofia move in with you cause I don't wanna live I'm the same house as Arizona after what I did to her?" She asked.

"Of course sweetie, I would love to live with my best friend and my little princess!"

Callie smiled.

"You're so much beautiful when you're smiling..." I said and I immediately retreated it, "so I don't wanna see you cry ever again are we clear?" I asked.

Callie laugh and said "yes Dr. Sloan!"


End file.
